Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the main antagonist of Phineas and Ferb. He is a dimwitted scientist that vows to rule the "Tri-State Area" for the smallest or even the most ridiculous motive possible. He is the arch-nemesis of the title characters' pet, Perry the Platypus, although he is unaware of his owners' existence. He is voiced by the series's co-creator, Dan Povenmire. Role Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the antagonist of the animated television series Phineas and Ferb. Doofenshmirtz is voiced by Dan Povenmire and created by Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Doofenshmirtz first appeared in the pilot episode of the series and since then has appeared in every episode to date except "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". A routinely bumbling, incompetent and forgetful mad scientist, Doofenshmirtz is the primary villain of the series and the mastermind behind the B-Plot. Doofenshmirtz's goal in life is to "take over the entire tri-state area" and attempts to do so with obscure contraptions and inventions that tend to have "-inator" as the suffix (as a child, he invented a machine simply called the "Inator"). Doofenshmirtz's voice is of Eastern European descent (most likely Czech, Polish or Sorbian, as he was noted by Lawrence as having a German accent) and was a voice Povenmire used since he was a fifteen-year-old having pillow fights with his sister. In nearly every episode of the series, Doofenshmirtz has an evil scheme or invention that he explains about through the means of a "back story" from his youth. Throughout the series, the back stories explore his mentally abusive and shunned childhood growing up in the fictional village Gimmelshtump, Druelselstein. Doofenshmirtz usually monologues and displays acts of "cartoonish" physical violence towards his frenemy Perry, a skilled anthropomorphic platypus secret agent who disguises himself as the mindless pet of the series main characters. Doofenshmirtz appears in several merchandise pieces based on the series, particularly the book series and the video games. Creation and design Doofenshmirtz is voiced by Phineas and Ferb co-creator Dan Povenmire. When Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire were working on the Nickelodeon animated series Rocko's Modern Life, they always had two things in episodes they worked on: a song or a musical number and an action/chase scene. When they created Phineas and Ferb, they wanted to incorporate this trait into that series too.They used a platypus secret agent to do so due to the animal's interesting appearance, and wanted to have a continuous nemesis for him that the viewers could get to know. They choose one named "Dr. Meddleshmirtz;" Meddleshmirtz was a prototype for Doofenshmirtz and carried a majority of his traits. His name eventually was changed to "Doofenshmirtz." Every main character of the series was designed to incorporate geometric shapes in reminiscence of Tex Avery's graphic style for his Looney Tunes cartoons; Doofenshmirtz himself appearing to use that of an oval. They were as well meant to be drawn very simple, so that the child viewers could draw them easily themselves. Each one was designed to be recognizable from a distance or, as Povenmire notes as a reference to Matt Groening and The Simpson's, by silhouette. Voice Co-creator and executive producer Dan Povenmire voices Doofenshmirtz. He describes the voice he uses as "vaguely Eastern European" and is one he used at fifteen years old when having pillow fights and such with his five year old sister. To this day, his sister recognizes the voice and asks him to do it frequently. During recording sessions, Povenmire is easily able to ad-lib and improvise; the writers are known to change his lines around and add new ones without throwing him off. Povenmire sometimes adds his own lines to mix with the script, as well as being asked to alternate his voice to enunciate his lines. Povenmire is usually asked to perform the voice in interviews and performs the voice for his daughter's friends. Personality Doofenshmirtz is portrayed as an evil mad scientist who despises almost everything around him, including pelicans, ear hair and such obscure things such as musical instruments starting with the letter "B." Doofenshmirtz treats his nemesis Perry the Platypus as his best friend, and is often concerned for Perry when he does not arrive at the scene of his next scheme, hesitating to execute his plans and fearing for where Perry has gone - though he notes that he "hopes something terrible has happened to him." Doofenshmirtz's relationship with Perry has also been used to his advantage, as he once replaced Perry as his nemesis with a secret agent panda bear to cause depression in Perry, causing a distraction from his actual plot to freeze agents to use as a giant chess set. When Perry is re-assigned by the Agency to a higher-leveled threat, The Regurgitator, leaving Doofenshmirtz classified as a low-level threat who would be dealt with by a secret agent snail, Doofenshmirtz himself took up an internship with the new villain to assist him in ultimately defeating the new threat and keeping Perry as his nemesis. He is currently the 2nd fastest cup stacker in the world (only to Candace Flynn). He is also always beaten by a baking soda volcano. Early life Birth and childhood Doofenshmirtz had a bad childhood. Doofenshmirtz had mentally abusive parents who never cared about Heinz or even noted possible knowledge of his existence. When Doofenshmirtz was born, neither of his parents "bothered to show up". He celebrated every birthday after that alone, throwing himself surprise parties at places like Gunther Goat Cheeses. When he did have a birthday cake, it was always eaten by Dookleberry Bats ("Raging Bully", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). At one time he was actually disowned by his parents, forcing him to live with ocelots. Needing money, he got a job at a carnival as the ball you throw at the target at the dunk tank. At the same time, for a reason that Heinz did not want to relate, he emanated a smell of pork so strong that no one would come near him. So he drew a face on a balloon and named it "Balloony," spraying it with long-lasting spray ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Eventually, he returned to his normal family. His father was so poor that his beloved lawn gnome was repossessed. While other people were allowed to relax, he was forced to be the family's lawn gnome all day and night without being allowed to move in the slightest for any reason even to eat or sleep. At night his only companions were the moon and his neighbor Kenny. During one night, Balloony flew off, and he could not retrieve him ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," "The Chronicles of Meap", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension "). In his father's heart, he was replaced by a spitzenhound named Only Son that his father won in a contest of "Poke the Goozim with a Stick". Even though Only Son was an award-winning dog that brought his father fame and fortune, and the family should have been able to buy back the lawn gnome, Heinz was still forced to be the lawn gnome. This appears to be the source of Doofenshmirtz's fragile self-esteem ("Got Game?"). While his parents awaited their new baby, who they believed to be a girl, they knitted dozens of dresses for their new baby. But their baby was born a boy and was named Roger. Doofenshmirtz was forced to wear the old dresses due to lack of cloth, causing him to be constantly made fun of by his schoolmates, and on top of that, Roger was now favored by Heinz's mother for being a "goody-two shoes" ("Gaming the System," "Tree to Get Ready","Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension "). Roger as well was favored by his mother for his amazing abilities in kickball, a skill in which Heinz was sorely lacking in. Heinz felt even more shunned because of this. He tried to play several sports to impress his mother, but failed at all of them. In grade school, for example, he flunked jungle gym. Heinz was still not completely forgotten, however, it seemed like he was only ever acknowledged so he could be mentally abused more. His mother for example wouldn't let him into public pools, possibly stemming from Heinz's embarrassing failure to perform the high-dive as a rite of manhood ("Thaddeus and Thor," "De Plane! De Plane!" "Split Personality" "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Then his parents wouldn't let him watch music videos as a child ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). He has been bullied throughout his life by Boris, starting when they were both in Druelselstein. Boris constantly kicked sand in Doofenshmritz's face even in the most unexpected places, so much so that even on days where Boris didn't, Doofenshmirtz still found no peace because he was always expecting Boris to show up ("The Flying Fishmonger"). Growing up, he tried his hand at magic. He got a gig, but hadn't quite perfected his act yet. When he tried to pull Bobo the Rabbit out of his hat, there was a skunk instead. He was quite upset about this and gave up magic until well into his adulthood. But at that point he actually found Bobo ("Leave the Busting to Us!"). Heinz entered in his first science fair with his first "Inator" (Doofenshmirtz wasn't very creative with names yet) a working laser cannon. He was about to win, but for some reason lost to a baking soda volcano. The next year, he made an "Even-Bigger-Inator" but lost again to a baking soda volcano ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). Throughout his youth, he was told he couldn't "make mountains out of molehills" even when the situation was serious, such as burning down his building, which led him to do so literally. He carried this on to his adulthood ("At the Car Wash"). He has also always had a high squeaky-sounding voice that he strongly dislikes even to this day ("Jerk De Soleil"). Doofenshmirtz's childhood did not put particular emphasis as he says that he "didn't love Christmas but he didn't hate it either" ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). He once went to a camp and was attacked by bees. He received one sting and numerous injuries due to falling from a hill while running from said bees. The event also left a hydrant in his knee, which due to being to close to his arteries, cannot be surgically removed. This event would later make Heinz overprotective of his daughter when she camped with her friends as a teenager ("Skiddley Whiffers"). Teenage years When he was around 15, he realized he was unable to grow facial hair and began to think people who grow out their facial hair only do so to make fun of him. Also at this age, he was a big face in the "Shadow Puppet" business, so good that he began dating and had a "Fräulein." But, a new boy in the village with huge hands named Huge-Hands Hans showed up and, though his shadow puppets were horrible, took his "Fraulein" away from him. This could be the cause of Heinz's fear of commitment and terror of dating girls, even into his adulthood ("Out to Launch"). In high school, he filmed himself in a very embarrassing moment: in his underwear and a cape, he skated through a room and into a toilet. Doofenshmirtz did this while saying "I am a superstar!". The recording became a viral video across the Internet and became so well known that he couldn't walk outside his apartment room without being made into a laughing stock ("Tip of the Day"). After this before going into College he started to paint, but could never find a muse. One Day he finally found a muse, and painted for three days straight, and made a "masterpiece" he than rushed off to show his brother, but Roger's food spilled onto his beloved masterpiece sparking up a newer more personal grudge against Roger than past grudges which were more parental. ("Magic Carpet Ride") College years After losing in the science fairs, he wanted to devote his life to poetry competitions instead. One of his poems was: The movies are gray. The TV is black. The horses are running. Please bring me some food. Curiously, he still somehow lost to a baking soda volcano, although it is seemingly impossible for a baking soda volcano to recite poetry that outclassed him; or rather, any poetry at all ("Unfair Science Fair"). As a young man, he started his own bratwurst company, Doofenshmirtz's Quality Bratwurst, during a time which he described as him being less evil than in his current occupation. He even sold the bratwurst personally as a bratwurst street vendor, but without much, if any, success. Despite having "superior workmanship, finer meats and exotic spices", street vendors that sold hot dogs did much better than bratwurst vendors. At the present time, almost no one (other than Heinz himself) remembers that street vendors once sold bratwursts. Heinz attributes this to hot dog vendors "having it all": chrome-plated carts, endorsement deals and fancy blimps. After two young boys walked by him while he was doing his job as a street vendor and made a joke about selling bratwursts being a telling sign that a person is lame, Heinz vowed that he would get revenge against the hot dog vendors. ("Backyard Aquarium") In evil school, he was tormented by his Evil 101 teacher, Dr. Gevaarlijk, who flunked him out of evil school. To this day, Doofenshmirtz swears to get her to appreciate him for the evil he truly has. He also did a thesis based on an early ransom note of Dr. Lloyd Wexler ("Oil on Candace," "A Hard Day's Knight"). Then, he emigrated to U.S. later, He dated Linda Flynn once before she became famous. She actually appears to be, at least in part, the reason why Doofenshmirtz is so focused on controlling and/or terrorizing only the Tri-State Area. At one point she discussed her desires to become a pop-star, but Doofenshmirtz, not believing she could do it replied sarcastically, "Yeah, right, and I'm going to rule the world". Linda replied thoughtfully that he could just start off small, like "with the Tri-State Area" ("What Do It Do?"). Relationships Perry the Platypus His nemesis is Perry the Platypus and it is often cited that the two enjoy loathing each other and presumably have for years. Despite this, Doofenshmirtz is unable to recognize him unless he is wearing his secret agent hat. ("It's About Time!," "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "A Hard Day's Knight", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "The Lemonade Stand", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?" "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") All though they are rivals, Dr Doof seems to have a great care for Perry , refering to him as his best friend, and in various episodes working very hard to impress him. In the words of Doofenshmirtz himself to Perry, their encounters are typically in the following format: :#I have a scheme." :#"You try to stop me." :#"I trap you." :#"I tell you my scheme." :#"You escape." :#"We fight." Doofenshmirtz shouts a constantly recurring phrase, which has numerous occurrences, to Perry every time he thwarts his schemes: "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Perry shows no concern at his words, considering its frequent usage, and due to the fact that its meaning is trivial: Doofenshmirtz mainly expresses his frustration and annoyance towards Perry through it, and it is generally expected and not taken seriously. The phrase is almost always present, considering Doofenshmirtz repeats it every time Perry ruins his plans. It is sometimes regarded as Doofenshmirtz's catchphrase. Doofenshmirtz tends to have an evil scheme Perry always stops him. Because Perry enjoys foiling Doofenshmirtz's plans, he doesn't usually turn him in to any sort of authorities. Despite this, there have been some rare occasions where Perry has not allowed a scheme to be carried out at all. This is usually if Doofenshmirtz's plan happens to put the Flynn-Fletcher house directly in danger ("Journey to the Center of Candace," et al.). Dr. Doofenshmirtz has used many different contraptions and methods, including crocodiles, as a means of containing Perry, but his standard method is to use a cage ("The Ballad of Badbeard," "Crack That Whip," et al.). Though Perry and Doofenshmirtz regard each other as a nemesis, their relationship is more along the basis of "friendly enemy". Doofenshmirtz habitually explains his plans before carrying them out and Perry always stops to listen. Sometimes, depending on the situation, Perry will help Doofenshmirtz with his "idea of the day" before proceeding to stop him when the situation becomes dire or when Doofenshmirtz turns his back on him. Perry also offered Doofenshmirtz his "universal delete button" to erase an embarrassing viral video that had became so well known that he couldn't walk outside his apartment room without being mocked. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together","Thaddeus and Thor","Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Tip of the Day") Doofenshmirtz always anticipates Perry the Platypus's entrance and even begins to become anxious if he doesn't show up ("Hail Doofania!", "No More Bunny Business"). He also tends to let Perry into his own home or lair should he discover Perry's presence before Perry has the chance to break himself in. In fact, the two of them are so used to one another being in each others lives that they can't be nemeses with anyone else for more than a day or so. They even exchanged genuine Christmas presents ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). Once, Perry helps him learn how to kick a ball to impress Doofenshmirtz's mother ("Thaddeus and Thor"). At one point when Perry refused to foil his plans due to them being silly and pointless, Doofenshmirtz followed him around, begging him to thwart him ("Perry Lays an Egg"). Doofenshmirtz might actually somewhat admire or like Perry, because of his underwear has Agent P's face all over it when his other clothes are pulled off by a jet pack (which shows him not being able to use one correctly). He states that he had it way before he even met him, which is quite a lie ("Bubble Boys"). When the occasion arises, Perry always saves Doofenshmirtz from death. When Doofenshmirtz created his own aluminum siding business, Perry rescued him from its imminent explosion (which Perry himself had caused) ("The Magnificent Few"). Doofenshmirtz doesn't usually return the favor, as he himself often puts Perry in peril, due to his evil reputation. Another example of this was when Doofenshmirtz tried to save Mr. Fluffypants, resulting in him falling off the building. Perry dived after him and used a parachute to save him and Mr. Fluffypants before they fell to the ground ("Spa Day"). Doofenshmirtz finally returned the favor and saved Perry (as well as Phineas and Ferb) from his 2n Dimension counterpart by giving him his toy train (losing that toy had caused Doof-2 to become evil), causing Doof-2 to change his ways and stop trying to destroy Perry, Phineas and Ferb ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). At one point, Doofenshmirtz met Peter the Panda and made him his new nemesis, and despite his claims that it was just a spur of the moment whim, Perry was still very upset about the development. As time passed Doofenshmirtz himself found that it wasn't the same and that he missed Perry too, remembering that the day he met Perry was the best day of his life. The two of them end up going on a show called Dr. Feelbetter to sort out their feelings, and after apologizing (and turning the show into a hostage situation for Perry to foil), Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are (happily) enemies again ("It's About Time!"). Similarly when Perry is assigned a new villain to thwart, Doofenshmirtz is quite offended and states that only he is Perry's nemesis ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). In the future, when both Doofenshmirtz and Perry are old, they are in Doofenshmirtz's house playing checkers in place of their old routine, seemingly further emphasizing the fact they can't live without each other ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Doofenshmirtz even almost admitted to Perry being his best friend once ("The Chronicles of Meap"). He also said that Perry is like one of the family ("A Real Boy") Major Monogram It appears that Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram actually know each other fairly well with Doofenshmirtz knowing both his home phone and cell number ("Journey to the Center of Candace," "Don't Even Blink," "Hide and Seek"). Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram have spoken to each other over Perry's video phone for a few brief seconds but it appears that this is not the first time the two have met ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). Doofenshmirtz has nicknamed Major Monogram "Monobrow" because of his uni-brow ("Spa Day", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram hosted a cliptastic countdown together ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). It is shown that the two appear to be quite fond of teasing and making remarks at each other that range from playful banter to being snide in nature. On the first episode of the Phineas and Ferb Podcast on iTunes, Monogram and Doofenshmirtz appear together and speak about the Christmas special with Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. The creators mentioned in a comic-con that Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram attended "The Academy" together, and it might be explored in a future episode. Carl Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as with Major Monogram, seems to know Carl well enough to give him a nickname. He probably doesn't like him because he states that he hates camera crews in My Goody Two-Shoes Brother . It has yet to be explained how two different organizations that are constantly fighting are on a nickname basis, or how Doofenshmirtz would know something as personal as Dr. Coconut, Carl's nickname because he does an odd coconut dance when he believes that no one is looking. He may have not known Carl because when he went to Carl's website, even though it had Carl's picture and name, he still called Carl "some kid" ("At the Car Wash"). Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Being Doofenshmirtz's daughter, the Doctor cares for her very much, tries to think of what's best for her, and is in fact a bit overprotective of her. This is quite possibly to make up for his own miserable childhood and uncaring parents. As Vanessa grew up, Doofenshmirtz always tried to throw her great birthdays, but Vanessa's personality led to her never enjoying Doofenshmirtz's "little girl" parties ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Various other attempts by Doofenshmirtz to win Vanessa's affection, especially during her childhood and early teenage years, failed miserably, and instead caused her embarrassment, including stepping on the feet of the other team at Vanessa's first swim meet, clapping much too loudly at her dance recital, wearing fringe at a dance both of them attended, and deliberately catching a foul ball at a baseball game that he took her to ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). Later, Doofenshmirtz bought Vanessa a Mary McGuffin doll (found at the Flynn-Fletcher's garage sale) that he had "never stopped searching for," since Vanessa had asked for one when she was a little girl, though it took him 10 years to find one. This helps her to see that while he constantly did things wrong, and embarrassed her constantly, he actually was trying and really does love her. He does try to be fatherly, teach responsibility (in an evil way), and taught her how to drive ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). He always encourages her to be evil, but she generally doesn't seem to show much enthusiasm for "the family business." When Vanessa admitted that she was a bit evil, he cried tears of joy ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Doofenshmirtz is also overprotective over his daughter to the point of dressing up as a hippie to make sure his daughter and her friends are safe during their camping trip. He even sees her as a little kid even though she is 16. When Vanessa was in danger from bees, Heinz protected her by drenching himself in honey and getting the bees to sting him instead ("Skiddley Whiffers"). Roger Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz despises his younger brother, a grudge that has existed since they were children. It was Roger's fault that Heinz was forced to wear dresses for an entire year. Roger was also the obvious favorite of their mother, as while Roger would get everything, from good clothes to praise and affection, Heinz would get virtually nothing. Heinz's hatred and jealousy for his brother getting everything he wanted has caused Heinz to both attempt to ruin his brother's ceremony the day he would receive the key to the city, and try to out do him by building a new country and calling him "my stupid brother" in the national anthem ("Tree to Get Ready," "Gaming the System," "Hail Doofania!"). The feeling may not be mutual as Roger did attempt to restore his brother's masterpiece. However, he did not seem very affected once the painting was ruined ("Magic Carpet Ride"). He also made Heinz the temporary mayor and "fall guy" when Khaka Peu Peu attacked ("The Beak"). Fireside Girls He is totally obsessed with their cupcakes and can't resist buying because they're too cute. So far the only ones seen actually selling to him are Katie, Gretchen, Milly, and Candace. He says they have "those big pleading eyes making you feel guilty" ("Don't Even Blink", "Fireside Girl Jamboree"). Rodney Doofenshmirtz is rivals with Rodney because he's more evil than him. When Doofenshmirtz invited the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness to a gathering, Rodney appeared, but Doofenshmirtz never invited him ("Nerdy Dancin'"). In the second annual inator creator contest, Doofenshmirtz defeated Rodney by destroying his inator with the Eradicate Rodney's Inator-Inator, but the Belt of Victory was destroyed in the agent fight so he was rewarded by a balloon, which he named Balloony II, probably because he still remembers about Balloony ("Robot Rodeo") Rodney also boasted about how his son, Orville is a genius who can help him with inventions whereas Vanessa only goes shopping ("A Real Boy"). Parents From Heinz's many stories, it's exceedingly obvious that his parents care very little for their oldest son. From making him stand still day and night as a lawn gnome, to naming the family pet Only Son, even once disowning him for a short while, forcing him to live with ocelots. Essentially they prevented him from doing things a normal kid should be able to do freely ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Got Game?", "De Plane! De Plane!", "The Chronicles of Meap"). Gretel Doofenshmirtz It is unknown what Heinz thought of his great-grandmother only that he knew she had "Issues" and that he wanted to know Doofenshmirtz Family Recipe that she wrote. It is hinted that he may have known her personally ("Meatloaf Surprise"). José Doofenshmirtz José was Heinz's grandfather. According to Heinz, José was a "Weird Story". José may have been Mexican judging by the way he dressed. Heinz probably knew him personally, since José was his grandfather. He passed the Doofenshmirtz Family Meatloaf recipe onto Heinz's mom, who passed it onto Roger ("Meatloaf Surprise"). Flynn-Fletcher family and their acquaintances Phineas Flynn Phineas caught a glimpse of Heinz while Phineas was managing their restaurant ("Chez Platypus"). He and Ferb almost ran at Doofenshmirtz when they used Perry's flying car to get into Heinz's hideout in the mountains ("Ready for the Bettys"). They were also on his track while pursuing the lost Mary McGuffin doll ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). Phineas was also one of the children Doofenshmirtz spotted while using his robot's video camera in the Flynn-Fletcher house ("Hide and Seek"). While looking for a monster truck he found Phineas and Ferb's on could see him on his inator. Phineas and Ferb later crashed into Heinz's inator and offered to rebuild it. During that Phineas calls Heinz "Dr. D" while Heinz called Phineas and Ferb "fellas" and was nice to them. Heinz was also quite taken back when his 2nd Dimension self ordered Platyaborg to attack Phineas and Ferb. Heinz also saved Phineas, Ferb, and Perry when they were about to be smashed by the 2nd Dimension Heinz ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Ferb Fletcher He and Phineas almost ran at Doofenshmirtz when they used Perry's flying car to get into Heinz's hideout in the mountains ("Ready for the Bettys"). They were also on his track while pursuing the lost Mary McGuffin doll ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). Ferb was also one of the children Doofenshmirtz spotted while using his robot's video camera in the Flynn-Fletcher house ("Hide and Seek"). Ferb also caught a long glimpse of him when him and Vanessa were watching the doctor picking up the Pizzazium Infanionite ("Vanessassary Roughness"). He caught another glimpse of Heinz while he was watching Vanessa leave the Eiffel Tower with her father and Major Monogram ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Heinz later saved Ferb, Phineas, and Perry when they were about to be smashed by the 2nd Dimension Heinz ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Heinz once said to Monogram that he does not trust Ferb (he believes Ferb is a "hoodlum") and does not like the idea of Vanessa dating him ("The Chronicles of Meap" character commentary). Candace Flynn Candace met Doofenshmirtz on several occasions. She followed Perry into Heinz's hideout and considered the doctor a pharmacist as she thought she was suffering from the hallucinogenic effects of the local moss ("The Ballad of Badbeard"). Agent P was forced to use her body to fight Doofenshmirtz once ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). When they were all in space, Heinz noticed Candace whose suit hands were fattened up by the air; so Doofenshmirtz thought she was his long-time rival, Hans ("Out to Launch"). She spotted Heinz bribing Buford so that he would be allowed to enter the restaurant and made a comment on this; yet she seemed not to recognize Heinz in any way ("Chez Platypus"). Candace finally managed to learn more about Doofenshmirtz when her older self got sent into the alternative version of the future in which Heinz was a dictator of the Tri-State Area ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). She also delivered Fireside Girl Cupcakes to him ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). Once when hair flew off of Candace it landed on Doofensmirtz and he was mistaken for an orangutan, Candace caught him when he fell. Doof was hauled away from animal control saying: "Mama, I'm Pretty" ("Bad Hair Day"). Linda Flynn Linda was one of Heinz's numerous dates back in the 1980s. It was she who convinced him to try taking over the Tri-State Area rather than the entire world. She did not meet him anymore after they split up ("What Do It Do?"). Lawrence Fletcher Heinz bought the Mary McGuffin doll from Lawrence, and later they communicated on the CV radio; which makes the latter the only member of the Flynn-Fletcher family to actually have a regular conversation with the modern-day Doofenshmirtz ("Finding Mary McGuffin" "Road Trip"). Lawrence was also under a big impression of Heinz's Telethon of Evil, naming it his new favorite TV show ("The Secret of Success"). Lawrence also saw Doofenshmirtz's face being pressed against his window, thinking it was a "truck driving pharmacist" ("Road Trip"). Later on, Lawrence inadvertently participated in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s Pageant of Evil, where he competed against Doofenshmirtz for the title of the supreme leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. ("Bullseye!"). Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella was the one who showed Doofenshmirtz and his date their table to which Heinz did not bother to respond ("Chez Platypus"). She was also one of the children Doofenshmirtz spotted while using his robot's video camera in the Flynn-Fletcher house, yet Heinz did not recognize her ("Hide and Seek"). It's possible that Isabella sells cupcakes to him offscreen like the other Fireside Girls do. Doofenshmirtz told Monogram that Isabella is full of herself, but still cute, due to her happy, postive personality and cute smile ("The Chronicles of Meap" character commentary). Buford Van Stomm Buford was a bouncer at Chez Platypus and he accepted Doofenshmirtz's bribe so that Heinz and his date would not need a reservation ("Chez Platypus"). Buford was also one of the children Doofenshmirtz spotted while using his robot's video camera in the Flynn-Fletcher house, yet Heinz did not recognize him ("Hide and Seek"). Jeremy Johnson Jeremy met Doofenshmirtz on one occasion, when he was giving Heinz guitar lessons. Jeremy did not bother listening to Doofenshmirtz's newest evil scheme's details as he would receive his payment anyway ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Irving Irving was one of the children Doofenshmirtz spotted while using his robot's video camera in the Flynn-Fletcher house ("Hide and Seek"). Romances Charlene Doofenshmirtz Being Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife, it appears that he dislikes her, as he always refers to her as his ex-wife, and seems agitated when she's around ("Hail Doofania!"). Despite this however, they still continue to amicably share custody of their daughter Vanessa, and Charlene pays him what seems to be a very substantial alimony. The alimony is largely used to finance his projects. Vanessa often tries to "Bust" her father, telling Charlene he's evil; she replies that "just because we got divorced, that doesn't make him evil." He also puts many of his in-town purchases on Charlene's tab despite the quite obvious fact that she has no idea what he does with the things he buys ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). And although they are divorced he still gropes her for money. He has been shown to have a picture of her in his home, so he may still have some feelings for her, or simply not dislike her as much as he claims ("Run, Candace, Run", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). Other romances Some time in the 80's, Doofenshmirtz once dated Linda Flynn, Phineas and Ferb's mom. The date didn't go well because Doofenshmirtz among other things stuffed her in the trunk of his car going to the drive-in and laughed at her hopes of being a musician saying that he had as much chance of taking over the world. Linda replied with saying he could start with the Tri-State Area, which he is still trying to do. Either before or after marrying Charlene (likely before), Heinz fell in love with a woman named Elizabeth. Elizabeth was unhealthily obsessed with whales, so he built a whale translator to impress her. Ironically, a whale convinced her to leave him ("Perry Lays an Egg"). Doofenshmirtz began dating after his divorce. The exact number of relationships he has had the event is currently unknown, although he has been shown dating four seperate women. He himself mentioned that he has had another relationship. His first known girlfriend wouldn't pick up the phone. He had a date with a second one at his Woodland House during his week off; here his internet name is shown as "StrudelCutie4427" and on the same day he mentioned another bad date that had kept stabbing him with a fork ("I, Brobot," "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "What Do It Do?"). His last date was at the Chez Platypus and it went very well. It turned out that both he and his date were evil, but neither had known this about the other because it was not posted on their dating profiles (due to the odd people it seemed to attract (good guys), mainly Perry the Platypus). They fell in love and had a lovely montage of "evil love", but a previous plan of Doofenshmirtz's to get rid of all the gooey love stuff in the whole Tri-State Area unless his date went well backfired on him, even after he chose not to do it. He had gladly handed the remote to the de-love-inator to Perry, exclaiming that he did not need it any more and that he was in love. However, when Perry smashed the controls to the de-love-intator ray it caused the laser satellite in space to crash-land right next to his new-found love; It zapped her, making her unable to love. She left Doofenshmirtz stranded on a dock, her last words to him, "I feel nothing... nothing!" ("Chez Platypus") However, she and Doofenshmirtz were dancing together during Carpe Diem ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). Mentors and Idols Doofenshmirtz's evil mentor was Professor Destructicon. It is unknown when he became his ward, but in c. 2008, Destructicon was arrested. His last request to him was to fulfill his dream of sending fire to the sun. Heinz, however, pointed out that "it is a ball of fire, it doesn't make sense set fire to it." Kevin then settled on destroying his lair. Doofenshmirtz attempted to honor his request, but failed ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). All through out his evil life, he has idolized Dr. Lloyd Wexler. Having memorized his evil memoir and even doing a thesis based on Wexler's early ransom notes, Heinz still does not know him enough to tell him apart from Perry the Platypus disguised as him ("A Hard Day's Knight"). In Evil School, his professor, Dr. Gevaarlijk, hated him openly, even as Doofenshmirtz tried to be the best in the class. He even wrote and sang a song showing his determination. Gevaarlijk flunked him, though, and into his adulthood, he wrote letters to her about how his life as an Evil Scientist is doing. When Gevaarlijk finally came to his apartment to see his plans, she was deeply upset with him, and pointed out his flaws. Leaving, Doofenshmirtz was comforted by Perry the Platypus ("Oil on Candace"). Doofenshmirtz as well is a huge fan of the 90s hair band Love Handel. When they performed in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard, he danced to their song Music Makes Us Better. Since he "knew people," he somehow got them to play for him while singing about his mother's ignorance of him for his lack of kickball skills ("Thaddeus and Thor," "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). , and because of that may have had been spared from such a fate. Bad Future Doofenshmirtz Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz is a Druelselsteinien mad scientist and emperor of the planet Earth. Though spending the majority of his evil career being thwarted by his nemesis, Perry the Platypus, a shift in the time space continuum made by Candace Flynn's interference led to Perry being injured the first day of one summer. Doofenshmirtz was given the upper hand to climb up the social ladder without the O.W.C.A. stopping him and conquered the Tri-State Area. Doofenshmirtz's rules and laws for the world following his establishment as emperor surrounded everyone worshiping him, wearing his signature labcoat, and being renamed Joe. Though his life was filled with turmoil and misfortune before the fateful first summer day, Doofenshmirtz has a positive and optimistic view on life since becoming emperor and considers his life to be perfect. Biography Early life Rise to power On the first day of summer in the early 2000s, Doofenshmirtz bought up all the tin foil in the Tri-State Area, using the material to encase the entire Eastern seaboard. Doofenshmirtz planned to use his Magnetism Magnifier to pull the entire seaboard towards the west, thereby reversing the Earth's rotation. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Rollercoaster") His arch nemesis, Perry the Platypus, arrived and they became engrossed in a fight. Doofenshmirtz was able to activate the machine, but the plan backfired — instead of pulling the seaboard, the tin foil was unlatched and was sent flying directly towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated in the form of a giant ball. ("Rollercoaster") Perry and Doofenshmirtz frantically tried to fix the Magnifier before the tin foil ball hit them, but soon gave up after it approached them too close. Doofenshmirtz dived out of the way just in time, but Perry was hit by the ball and was heavily injured. Perry spent the next several months in a full body cast; in the meanwhile, the discovery that two boys, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, had been partaking in several dangerous activities — like building a roller coaster — led to the government deciding to childproof everything in the world. In this overly safe environment, Doofenshmirtz was easily able to conquer the world and declared himself the new emperor. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Emperor Doofenshmirtz indited many laws and practices for the world once he became emperor and drove the planet into dystopia. So, he would never forget anyone's name, everyone was renamed "Joe". He had citizens erect massive statues of him all over the burned down cities, which they would bow down to as a sign of worship towards him. Doofenshmirtz also forced everyone to wear his own signature labcoat. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") By the 2020s, Doofenshmirtz had become elderly and fallen to baldness, liverspots, loose skin, and wrinkles. He still had not become frail and proved to be healthy — in a public broadcast, Doofenshmirtz performed a Broadway song in response to queries about how he felt about his lifestyle. In the song, Doofenshmirtz described several benefits of being emperor, including eating free lunches while others have to pay; if they do not concede, they are sent to the stockade. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Personality and traits Throughout his life, Doofenshmirtz's life was filled with turmoil and unfavorable circumstances. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Got Game?", "Crack That Whip", et al) However, when Perry was out of commission, Doofenshmirtz's life began to be filled with grandeur and luck. By the time he became emperor, he declared his life to be perfect, describing his experiences as a "free ride," "all you can eat where he can leave his wallet at home," and a "bowl of cherries." ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Doofenshmirtz serves to be optimistic and enthusiastic, breaking out into song and being detailed smiling in statues, murals, documentaries, and public broadcasts. He considers himself to be above others, referring to others as "underlings" and "proletariat," while considering himself to be "the bourgeoisie." ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Background information *Doofenshmirtz's future as emperor is an alternate reality displayed in the episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo." Candace's future self had traveled back in time to get her brothers Phineas and Ferb in trouble with their mother for building a roller coaster. It worked and the helicopter that was supposed to save Doofenshmirtz and Perry in the prime reality did not fly over Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated thus leading to Perry's injury. Meanwhile, the people of the world decided to childproof everything in fear of repeats of the boys' activities. Candace returned to the future to find the dystopia created by this and Doofenshmirtz's victory. She then went back in time and stopped herself from interfering in the first place, leading to Doofenshmirtz's reality to cease to exist. *The song Emperor Doofenshmirtz sings during the public broadcast, Charmed Life, was considered to be well done by Phineas and Ferb co-creator Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Marsh also considers the song to be complete irony, since Doofenshmirtz's life has been nothing but comeuppance.http://www.wired.com/geekdad/2009/09/phineas-and-ferb-interview/ *Emperor Doofenshmirtz's appearance marked the third time an elderly version of Heinz had been featured in the show. The first was in "Lights, Candace, Action!" and the second was also in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo," where the prime future Doofenshmirtz was shown. *Like the prime version of the character, Doofenshmirtz is voiced by series co-creator Dan Povenmire. Reception In a generally negative review of the series during 2008 for Toon Zone, Maxie Zeus notes that a large bright side of the series is Povenmire's performance as Doofenshmirtz. Zeus states that "Dan Povenmire voices him with such energy, and with such perfect timing, that you'll laugh out loud even at the stuff that isn't even supposed to be funny." Zeus as well says that the Doofenshmirtz subplot would have made a "fine bit of sketch writing" if trimmed down. In 2009, Josh Jackson, editor-in-chief for Paste Magazine, wrote in a blog that Phineas and Ferb was "the best kids show on TV" and gave Doofenshmirtz a large amount of praise. He calls his inventions "awesomely designated devices of pure evil" and his complex relationship with his nemesis Perry the Platypus as "pitch-perfect." On Paste Magazine, Heinz was ranked the 8th greatest cartoon character of all-time, citing: "Dr. Doofenshmirtz may be one of the newest entries on this list, but the evil scientist from Phinneas and Ferb has quickly made a big impression with his attempts to wreak havoc upon the tri-state area. We love his back-story monologues about his childhood in Gimelschtump, Druselstien. We love his ridiculously named devices (the the Ugly-Inator, the Age-Acclerator-Inator) and that his nemesis is a platypus. The subtleties of the relationship are pitch-perfect. When Perry busts in on Doofenshmirtz when his blind date is about to arrive, Perry accomodates his rival by pretending to be his pet (“She doesn’t know I have a nemesis”). And most of all, we love his songs." http://www.pastemagazine.com/blogs/lists/2010/05/the-50-best-cartoon-characters-of-all-time.html?p=7 Smashing Tops voted Heinz as the 10th greatest cartoon character of all-time, saying: "Dr. Doofenshmirtz is the evil character of the series ‘Phineas and Ferb’. He is an incompetent mad scientist whose only goal in life is that of taking over ‘the entire tri-state’. With this purpose in mind, he invents a new weird device with each episode. Doofenshmirtz explains his evil schemes by means of some back stories from his mentally abused childhood. One of the funniest current cartoon characters, he seems to gain in popularity every day and we may expect to see him around many years from now.http://smashingtops.com/funny/top-10-best-cartoon-characters-of-all-time/ Creation and design When Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire were working on the Nickelodeon animated series Rocko's Modern Life, they always had two things in episodes they worked on: a song or a musical number and an action/chase scene. When they created Phineas and Ferb, they wanted to incorporate this trait into that series too. They used a platypus secret agent to do so, due to the animal's interesting appearance, and wanted to have a continuous nemesis for him that the viewers could get to know. They chose one named "Dr. Meddleshmirtz;" Meddleshmirtz was a prototype for Doofenshmirtz and carried a majority of his traits. His name eventually was changed to "Doofenshmirtz." Every main character of the series was designed to incorporate geometric shapes in reminiscence of Tex Avery's graphic style for his Looney Tunes cartoons; Doofenshmirtz himself appearing to use that of an oval. They were as well meant to be drawn very simple, so that the child viewers could draw them easily themselves. Each one was designed to be recognizable from a distance or, as Povenmire notes as a reference to Matt Groening and The Simpsons, by silhouette. Voice Co-creator and executive producer Dan Povenmire voices Doofenshmirtz. He describes the voice he uses as "vaguely Eastern European" and is one he used at fifteen years old when having pillow fights and such with his five year old sister. To this day, his sister recognizes the voice and asks him to do it frequently. During recording sessions, Povenmire is easily able to ad-lib and improvise; the writers are known to change his lines around and add new ones without throwing him off. Povenmire sometimes adds his own lines to mix with the script, as well as being asked to alternate his voice to enunciate his lines. Povenmire is usually asked to perform the voice in interviews and performs the voice for his daughter's friends. Songs Heinz has sung Despite Heinz Doofenshmirtz saying he is a terrible singer, he has sung a number of songs, which are listed below: *My Goody Two-Shoes Brother *He's Eviler *Impress My Professor *Hail Doofania! *Happy Evil Love Song *Charmed Life *My Name is Doof *Yodel Odel Obey Me *I Really Don't Hate Christmas *My Red Rubber Boots *Dodgers' Code of Conduct (With Phineas) *The Dad-inator *Give Me Your Money Today *The Twelve Days of Christmas (With the cast) *We Wish You A Merry Christmas (With the cast) *Back in Gimmelshtump *Covered With Hair *"With These Blueprints" (With Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Candace) *"Brand New Best Friend" (With his alternaive self) *"Kick It Up a Notch" (2nd Dimension Heinz with Phineas, Ferb, and Slash) Other appearences Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Heinz is a recurring character in the animted/live-action talk show talking about evil stuff in one episode, but Isabella turned the TV off. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Heinz is a major character in the Disney Channel Original Movie and meets his Alternative self, who he noted that his 2nd dimension self has a large scar on his eye. He later is tied up with with Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Agent P. In one scene Heinz it bit by Perry in his pet form. Background Information *In the original story pitch, the evil doctor's last name is Meddleshmirtz. While no reason has been given for the change, it may be due to resembling the medical term Mittelshmirtz, meaning "menstrual pain of the mid-cycle" (Literally, "middle pain". *The literal translation of his name is "home ruler" (Heinz) "stupids pain" (Doof (stupid) + en (plural) + shmirtz (pain). *Dr. Doofenshmirtz can speak Spanish with great knowledge, as well as Whale ("The Great Indoors", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama", "Oh, There You Are, Perry," "Perry Lays an Egg"). *Dr. Doofenshmirtz's catch phrase, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!", is possibly a reference to the line of Emperor Zurg in Toy Story 2 and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, "Curse you, Buzz Lightyear!" or Snoopy from Peanuts comic strips: whenever Snoopy imagines battling the Red Baron, he is always defeated and cries out, "Curse you, Red Baron!" *He wears a grind guard at night to keep him from grinding his teeth ("Traffic Cam Caper"). *Despite being weak, Doofenshmirtz is very durable, as shown each time surviving certain doom (usually explosions). Also, he was once able to throw a normal cardboard party hat in to a steel pole and it made a hole and got stuck there ("Raging Bully"). *Only four times has Doofenshmirtz escaped perfectly: In "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" , in "Hail Doofania!," was shown in the flashback where Perry the Platypus falls down in a sandpaper factory, allowing him to escape, in "That Sinking Feeling" Perry is unable to stop him since there is no steering mechanism on the lighthouse, and in "Oh, There You Are, Perry" where he lands on the soft pillow after Perry drops him. Also in the episode "Leave the Busting to Us!", he shows a chart that tells how many successful attacks he had made to Perry and vice versa. *He is lactose intolerant ("I Scream, You Scream"). *He has said himself that he gets motion sickness ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). *Like Mr. Burns from The Simpsons, he seems to have a great deal of wealth, is physically weak, and had a difficult childhood. *He receives a large alimony check every month. *He wore braces as a teenager, perhaps to solve the grinding of his teeth ("Out to Launch", "The Flying Fishmonger", "At the Car Wash", "What Do It Do?"). *He often mangles common phrases, such as "Dos vedanya! That's two vedanyas." or "As they say in China, Arrivederci!". Which means that he has a "peculiar humor sense" as seen in "Spot the Diff" when he said, "I changed it from cowabunga to cowaburger" (before changing "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). *In "Swiss Family Phineas" one of his shoes is lost, and in the next episode, "Hide and Seek", his shoes that he is wearing are slightly different with a small heel instead of being flat like his others, suggesting he had to purchase another pair to make up for the loss. *The reason he never got a doctorate is because his teacher failed him out of Evil 101, his major ("Oil on Candace"). *Heinz states that neither of his parents showed up at his birth ("Raging Bully"). However, he states that his family was a proud family, suggesting that he was always an outcast in his own family in spite of their pride ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). This is further evidenced when he claims his parents always liked his brother Roger better than him ("Thaddeus and Thor", "Tree to Get Ready"). *Heinz may not be able to swim, as evidenced by the water wings that appeared when he removed his lab coat ("Are You My Mummy?"), and gets seasick ("Toy to the World"), possibly because his mother never let him swim in public pools ("De Plane! De Plane!"). Though when Perry toppled him in his giant washing machine he appeared to be swimming without water wings as he was in his undershirt and in boxers.("Swiss Family Phineas") *Heinz has an "Evil" tattoo on his left arm ("Chez Platypus"). *His computer password was "Doofalicious." However, he may have changed it due to the fact that Perry the Platypus was able to figure it out ("Comet Kermillian"). *He plays chess ("It's About Time!") and lied (though it was believable) about having a travelers' chess board in his bag ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). *He uses a retainer ("At the Car Wash"). *He holds/uses his mouse in his left hand, showing that he is most likely left handed ("Oh, There You Are, Perry", "At the Car Wash"), but kicks right-footed as seen while playing kickball ("Thaddeus and Thor"). He also plays the guitar right-handed, as seen during numerous songs. Given his skill with his hands, it's likely that he's ambidextrous. *He was the "geek" of his class and marginalized because he liked magic ("Leave the Busting to Us!") like "Luismi" the character of the Spanish series "Compañeros" (1998-2002). *He may have to use reading glasses ("Vanessassary Roughness"). *He has been seen arrested once ("Vanessassary Roughness"). *He has to do 200 hours of community service, possibly after being caught in "Vanessassary Roughness" ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). *He hangs out with other aquatic mammals besides Perry ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). *So far he has not made an appearance (nor even cameo) in only an episode: "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". *He has a habit of pushing buttons ("Vanessassary Roughness", "Oh, There You Are, Perry" and "A Real Boy"). *Doof is the German word for "stupid" or "idiot". Major Monogram made fun of it ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). *He has often said "Dummkopf", a common German insult that literally translates to "stupid head". ("Finding Mary McGuffin", "The Doof Side of the Moon") *''Schmerz''' '''( pronounced ''Shmertz) is a German word which means pain, ache, grief, or sorrow which basically describes Doofenshmirtz's childhood. *He built the Flat-a-Platinator to get rid of Perry the Platypus ("Phineas and Ferb"). * In "Crack That Whip", he says that he is unable to grow facial hair, but he is shown with a goatee in "Unfair Science Fair" and beard in "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation". *Dr. Doofenshmirtz interacted with Phineas and Ferb for first time in a dream ("Wizard of Odd"). *Doofenshmirtz interacts with Isabella three times ("Chez Platypus", "Wizard of Odd", "Doof Dynasty"). *Doofenshmirtz interacts with and bribes Buford in Phineas and Ferb's restaurant ("Chez Platypus"). *Doofenshmirtz keeps a teddy bear in his labcoat ("A Hard Day's Knight"). *Doofenshmirtz doesn't play and hates golf. Despite this, he has golf clubs ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "She's the Mayor"). *Doofenshmirtz plans what he's going to say to Perry before hand ("No More Bunny Business"). *If Doofenshmirtz were to be captured & arrested by the O.W.C.A., he would serve 10 to 20 years in prison ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *According to Dan, Doofenshmirtz has always called Perry "Perry the Platypus" and never just "Perry". However he has said only "Perry" a few times in the episode "The Bully Code", where he wrote "SAVE FOR PERRY" on his cast so that Perry would have a spot to sign it. He also called Perry by the name "Perry" without the "the Platypus" suffix in "Are You My Mummy?", twice in "Hide and Seek", once in "At the Car Wash" and once in "Hip Hip Parade". *He once sent a humiliating video all around the Tri-State Area. But afterwards he finds out that, because of the video, he cannot go even into his kitchen ("Tip of the Day"). *Apparently, he has a Visigoth called Alaric working for him ("Brain Drain"). *He is no longer welcome in Albania ("We Call it Maze"). *He has music instincts and he is able to recognize every musical group of the show ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "The Baljeatles", "Meatloaf Surprise"). *He was born with an extra finger in his right foot so he moved it to his left one (Interview with Dan and Swampy) *When asking his neighbour to let him into the "D.E.I" building when he left his keys in the other dimension, he mentions he has been her neighbour for 12 years, implying that he got the building 12 years ago, therefore also suggesting that he also divorced Charlene around then, when Vanessa was 4. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *He has a habit of singing in his bathroom ("Misperceived Monotreme", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted") *Ever since he was a kid, there has been a fire hydrant stuck inside his leg. ("Skiddley Whiffers") *He has been doomed by a puppet twice. Once by Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd dimension)'s Puppet. The other time was likely by Planty The Potted Plant. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "No More Bunny Business") * He mentioned that he was a boxing champion in middle school back in Gimmelshtump. ("The Curse of Candace") *He shares many similar personality traits with another Disney Channel villian, Dr. Drakken from Kim Possible. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz can be compared to Dr. Eggman in a sense, as both are scientists and have their evil schemes thwarted by an animal character (Doofenshmirtz to Perry while Eggman to Sonic). He could be also compared with Dr. Evil, both are evil, have a fun voice and have a goth/grunge descendant. *His relationship with his archnemesis is vaguely similar to The Joker's relationship with Batman, as both claim that they cannot exist without their nemesis. Gallery References External links *Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Heinz Doofenshmirtz es:El Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Doctors Category:Fathers Category:Traitors Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Those arrested Category:Idiots Category:Geniuses Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Cows Category:Scientists Category:German characters Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters